A New Life
by Drastoria23
Summary: Draco and Astoria had a very loving relationship; they began to reminisce the entirety of how they met and how they felt about it before their wedding. Draco begins to recall his bad past, however. Will Astoria be able to help him get through the scars of his mistakes? Draco M./Astoria G. Daphne G., Blaise Z., Narcissa M.
1. Chapter 1

Draco awoke to the smell of bacon, toast, and eggs; one of his favorite breakfast meals. He quickly got dressed and ran down almost six flights of stairs. After all, it was Malfoy Manor. As soon as Draco entered the kitchen, he saw his mother, Narcissa cooking away.

"Draco! How lovely of you to come down." she said in a rather sarcastic tone.

Draco's eyes darted to the old grandfather clock, revealing the time to be 11:02.

"Crap! Mum! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I did. At least three times…" Narcissa trailed off.

Draco ran quickly around the house getting items necessary for his date later that day, with Astoria Greeengrass.


	2. An Attack in Diagon Alley

Draco appeared in the center of Diagon Alley, unaware that it was bustling with excitement. He turned around to see what was causing all the commotion and noticed a crowd gathered around somebody. His eyes darted over to the center of the reporters and saw Astoria, looking more pissed than ever.

"HEY! Get away from her!" Draco screamed at everyone.

Before Draco knew it, all eyes were on him. Everyone backed away and started to apparate, causing Diagon Alley to revert to its normal. Draco looked around and saw Astoria, still standing where she was when she was verbally attacked.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay? Please tell me you'r-" Draco started before Astoria cut him off.

"I'm fine darling. I just got attacked by some reporters," Astoria explained.

"SOME reporters? Tori, what happened? What did they ask you?" He said quickly.

Astoria turned away and didn't respond. Draco had assumed that something very bad had occurred during his absence. He was about to ask Tori what happened again, until Blaise Zabini came up and motioned for Draco to keep quiet. Draco's eyes locked with Tori's and saw how upset she was. He decided that it was best he leave the situation alone.

"Lunch?" Draco hinted to Blaise and Astoria.

They both nodded their heads and started to make their way over to a restaurant.

"Where do you guys want to go eat?" Blaise asked.

Astoria kept quiet and looked over at Draco to see where he wanted to go. Draco looked at Astoria with wide eyes, as to make sure that she wanted to know where he wanted to eat. Astoria slowly nodded and Draco began to think.

"Well, I could go for some alcohol," Draco stated.

Astoria then yelled, "Hell yes. Let's go," and proceeded to walk ahead of the two men.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other and laughed to themselves.

"That bad, huh?" Draco asked.

"You don't even know. It's been a long day for her already, so I think it is best we let it be for a while. I'll tell you what happened when I can," Blaise assured Draco.

Draco and Blaise started to jog just to keep up with Astoria, who was already making her way inside The Leaky Cauldron. As soon as they entered, Astoria had already ordered three fire whiskeys. They all took a seat at a table in a corner and started to make light conversation until their drinks arrived. Astoria, somehow, managed to chug her drink in under three sips. Draco and Blaise sat there in amazement and then decided that they too, would chug their drink. After about five minutes of having a drink, they all needed refills. Suddenly, Astoria burped and excused herself to the restroom, leaving Draco and Blaise to themselves for the time being.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Draco asked.

Blaise looked at Draco with a rather stern look and said, "A bunch of reporters came up to Astoria and started asking unnecessary questions. You know, stupid stuff like…" His voice trailed off, as though afraid to say the remaining words.

"Blaise? Could you repeat that? I didn't hear the last few words," Draco said, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah… Well, uh… Astoria and something about you know… Certain tattoos and a bunch of other crap like that," Blaise said through a small laugh.

Draco's face and heart melted when he comprehended what Blaise was implying. He tried to brush it off, but that fact that Astoria was attacked because of him caused him a lot of pain. He loved her too much to let this slide by. He didn't want Astoria to be patronized for his bad past. Draco suddenly grew very angry and slammed his fists on the table. Blaise looked up at him with a worried face and saw that everyone was looking at them. Draco stood still, his head facing the table. Blaise then noticed a drop of water fall on the table and saw that it came from Draco.

''It is okay, it'll be fine," Blaise said untruthfully.

Draco kept his eyes on the table and heard Astoria come out. He looked up, grabbed her hand, and nodded towards Blaise. With that, he apparated to the house he shared with her and Astoria started to cry in his arms.


End file.
